


Unspoken Love

by Anti047



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 白幽灵和蛇眼至死都未说出口的爱
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Kudos: 7





	Unspoken Love

一

撒哈拉沙漠  
特种部队总部

“Hey，Duke。你得看看这个。”Beaker坐在监视器前，将画面放大。画面上的人一身白色西服，步伐干净利落，Cobra Commander的当家打手——Storm Shadow。  
“告诉我位置。”Duke说道。  
“还有二十分钟到达国际机场。”  
“能查到他要搭乘的航班么？”  
"他只赶得上飞往梵蒂冈的航班。可他去哪里干什么？”  
”不管怎样，召集人员，出发！“

法国  
R氏集团总部 展厅  
”请允许我向各位介绍最先进的反导系统……“说话的男人有着标准的日耳曼人血统，这是一个秘书模样的人走上来在男人耳边低语了几句，男人点头。”我们继续——“

展厅后台  
男人推门进屋，松了松领带，倒了两杯酒，对窗前的人说：”Cobra Commander。“  
没有接过酒杯，面具后面传来嘶哑的声音：“Ryan。”  
“我听说过你，坦白了说，你找我合作有什么目的？就为炸掉莫斯科的商业大厦？”  
“一个伪身份，或者一个掩护。”  
“那么报酬？"  
"你想要什么？“  
”一个人。“Ryan暧昧地笑笑。

国际机场  
果然，Storm带着一队人在机场行走。  
Duke其他人身着便装进入机场，现在是凌晨，所以几乎没有多少乘客。  
Duke一边走进机场一边部署行动：”Flint带一组人守住出口，我带一队人上，Snake主要对付Storm，Jaye你在二楼，看准机会就开枪。怎么样？”众人点头。

双方交火，不过Joes被几架机枪压制的死死的，Jaye刚干掉两个，感觉身后有人一转身，Fir-efly指了指她的肩膀，一只萤火虫扇了扇翅膀，发出柔和的荧光。  
Snake与Storm正打得火热，而Snake得被一股莫名其妙的躁动弄得心神不宁，他突然明白过来——这附近有Omega。所有的Joes也都明白了，但这时，Firefly的萤火虫已经飞满了整个大厅。  
Storm已经收刀入鞘，Snake看着他的双眼，有一些停滞。  
Firefly悠闲的走到Storm身边，Alpha的信息素向在场的每一个Alpha发出挑战，说：“Joes。”之后很娴熟的揽上Storm的肩膀，走出大厅。  
在他们登上直升机几分钟后，从Joes的视线里消失后，Duke才下令：“3,2,1——Run!”Duke和其他Joes迅速跑出机场，非常幸运，没有伤亡。

所有人心情都很郁闷。  
这次行动被动到了极点。  
Jaye沮丧的靠在墙上，Flint坐到她身边拍拍她的肩膀，又在她耳边低语了几句，那个开朗的Jaye又回来了。Duke走到他们面前，刚做完任务汇报，显然上面对这次行动不满意到了极点。  
Snake独坐在一边，想着Storm的眼神，除了一如既往的冰冷以外，还有一种对他们来说都很陌生的情感，他好像在对他说：Help me。

此时Storm与Firefly的直升机在某个私人机场降落。  
Firefly靠近Storm，单手撑在Storm的座位靠背上。Storm垂着头，额前细碎的头发挡住了他的眼睛。他们间的距离很近，亲昵的的反常，而Storm毫无反应。他不甘心，用Alpha的信息素包围着Storm。  
而这对于每一个Omega来说，都是致命的毒药。  
Storm终于抬头了。  
“你好像没我不行。”  
Storm避开他的视线不说话。  
Firefly伸出另一只手握住Storm的下颚，向他的头拧向自己。  
“你是个完美的Omega，可惜，你还是个忍者。”  
“够了。”Storm拍开Firefly的手起身出舱。Firefly笑笑，却不着急跟出去。  
“停下，Storm。”话刚出口，Storm就感觉到有一股强劲的电流从大脑里穿过，他痛苦地倒在地上，双手捂着太阳穴。好像不甘心似的，还想再爬起来，结果脑部传来更加剧烈的疼痛，有挣扎了几下，昏了过去。  
Firefly扶起Storm向客机走去，几个Neo-Vipers紧随其后。  
Firefly看着怀里的人，肯让他触碰，跟他走的样子，他只见过两次。  
一次是在德国监狱。Storm的背部被火焰灼伤，当时Storm也是无奈，才接受了他的帮助。他明白，Storm讨厌Alpha的触碰。就在那个时候，也许是重伤削弱了他的精力，放松了精神。一种Firefly从未闻过的，一种无比纯正，香甜的Omega的味道让他下定决心——这个Omeg-a，一定是他的。一部分是Alpha的天性，另一部分，Firefly很期待彻底击垮Storm时，Storm的眼神。  
第二次，是在他捉到Storm的时候。

几个月前。中东，卡达。

地平线上蒸腾的热气扭曲了视线，让人迷幻。  
Storm跌跌撞撞的走着，像在逃避什么。终于，他找到一间废弃的房屋走了进去。他颤抖的扶着墙壁，衣服早已被汗水渗透，松开捂着小腹的手，层层纱布下渗出了鲜血。他本可以躲过这一枪的，可处在热潮期的身体让他力不从心。他背靠着墙，慢慢的坐在地上，不用想也知道，两腿间已经沾满了涌出的热液，沙漠的高温使他更加燥热。他知道，这次他逃不掉了。  
“我追了你七天，在车站的时候几乎得手了。没想到处在热潮期你还能跑这么远，真是神奇。”Firefly从一侧走进来，身后有六七个Neo-Vipers用红外线瞄准镜瞄准了Storm。  
“现在，你得手了。”Storm坐在地上，他身上散发着诱人的Omega的气味，夹杂着血腥的味道，足以让任何一个Alpha失控。  
Firefly看着他的眼神，已经很接近了，但是还不够。不够他要的那种绝望，那种恐惧。他很期待，期待Storm露出那种表情的时候，将会发生怎样有趣的事情。

寒冷  
这是他最熟悉的感觉

因为失败  
在被Hard Master罚在雨里站一夜时  
他感到雨是冷的

因为恐惧  
在Zartan用沾满鲜血的手拉着他离开时  
他感到血是冷的

因为不解  
在被Snake的刀刺穿时，他坠入冰河  
他感到世上的一切都是冷的  
可是这世上总有一些东西让他觉得暖和

比如 毯子  
当第二天Hard Master唤他回屋并用一条毯子包住他对他说：“Try again."时  
他感到温暖

还有热潮期  
当他的第一次热潮期来临时，他感觉到小腹仿佛要烧起来  
那感觉不好受，但至少不冷

还有很多东西，可他偏偏想到一个人：Snake Eyes  
当Snake Eyes将Blade of Justice递在他手上时，他感到温暖。  
那个人就像太阳，足以温暖他身边的一切。但他忘不了那句话：无法控制自己感情的人，不配用这把剑。  
所以，他不后悔离开，反而庆幸。  
他不能回去，不能给岚影抹黑。  
他在努力，希望变得更强，拥有更多的力量。  
向他们一样，用自己的力量去守护。  
……

“心跳正常。”  
“神经反应正常’  
”MCS植入成功。“  
Storm睁开眼，慢慢的适应了光线。他看到Cobra Commander，Firefly以及一些Noe-Viper-s，他在脑中迅速作出判断 ，计划出逃跑路线。他没有迅速行动，他不相信Cobra Command-er费尽心思将他捉回来就为了给他取出弹片，Cobra可不是慈善医院。他试着行动，不出所料，大脑里穿透的电流像要把他的大脑劈成碎片。他无法做出思考，稍有一点念想电流就会加大。  
”Storm Shadow，你应该被处决，但是我找到了挽救你的方法。你应该感谢我，而不是反抗。”  
“你对我做了什么？”  
“ 是你放弃了控制你自己情感的权利，那么我只好帮你控制。你不会变成没有感情，麻木的N-eo-Viper，只需要恰到好处的控制。MCS收录了我和Firefly的声纹，违背我们的命令或者被MCS检查到你的脑波不正常，刚才那种感觉只不过是第一级。而且，Ryan给我的启示让MCS更加迷人……”之后Storm所听到的，是比死亡更加更加令人恐惧的消息……  
Cobra Commander拍拍Storm的肩膀，对Firefly说：“带他认识一下我们新的盟友，充分利用他是Omega这一优势。”  
“My pleasure."

两个小时后，Storm穿戴整齐，好像刚才什么都没发生一样。直升机在一座大楼的顶部降落，Storm刚准备进入电梯，被Firefly一手拉住：”控制好你的信息素。“  
”我身上的味道太浓了？“  
”是太淡了。“  
”……Are you serious?"

“叮——”电梯上“-1”的数字亮起，门打开后俨然是另一个世界。  
首先映入眼帘的是由黄花萱草布置的大门，一条由白石铺成的小路，景天做的地被。这时一位身着日式和服的女子走来，做了一个“请”的手势。Storm和Firefly跟在她身后，庭院深处的景观更加精致。一株在竹林深处的红枫；包了厚厚的茸样青苔的井边石头，潺潺细流从竹槽流入井中；石井颜色深重，水中浮着几片红叶；远处隐约传来惊鹿滴水的声音……庭院中大到山石流水，小到残木青苔，都彰显出其主人的细致。几分钟后，Storm听到了一个熟悉的声音——木剑碰撞的声音。  
他看到了一个背影，那人穿着黑色的和服，却有着金色的头发。眼前熟悉的一切，都让他感到迷幻，一种真实的迷幻。他想起了Cobra Commander的一句话：“副作用之一，你会很容易受记忆影响，产生错位。

三

Storm眼前的人穿着黑色的和服，手中握着黑色长剑，他转过身来，一双蓝色的眼睛正对上St-orm惊异的目光。Storm有些疑惑，也许是MCS对自己的影响确实很大，可他的思绪还是不由自主的飘向一个人：Snake Eyes。他没有注意，但是他的信息素的味道是平时几倍，一个Omega有这样的举动只能说明一个问题：他对这个Alpha有好感。  
显然Ryan会意错了，不过他并没有发觉。他对Storm说：“你对这个好像很感兴趣，和我比一下么？（日语）”  
“不，谢谢。我会英语。”Storm礼貌的回答，他也明白Cobra Commander为什么不杀了他。  
“来吧，我看过你的详细资料。Storm Shadow。“  
"不是我插嘴，您最好不这样。”Firefly说道。  
“没关系。”Ryan态度坚决。  
Storm没有选择的余地，只好走上道场。不出Storm所料，Ryan的剑法一般。他也无心恋战，只好装作对方和他不相上下的样子结束了比赛。  
可想而知谈判进行的非常顺利，尽管Ryan一直在与Firefly对话，可他的眼神却黏在Storm身上，这种泡泡糖式的目光让Storm很不舒服。当谈判进行到最后阶段时，Ryan开出一个条件：只要Storm留下来，他可以将科研部的管辖权交给Cobra Commander。而且他可以改良MCS，让它变成远程监控的。  
这样做的目的相当明确，Ryan要支走Firefly，而且越远越好。  
被当做东西抢来抢去的感觉让Storm很不爽，但只要能离开Firefly他就有办法。Firefly一副”呵呵“的表情接通了Cobra Commander。  
果然恐怖分子谈生意不是奸商的对手……

爆炸前一天Ryan一和他去巴西为条件带Storm参观了他的经典之作——Medea。  
”她光彩夺目，对吧？只需要一个笔记本大小的体积她就可以扫平一栋大楼。“Ryan的语气略带炫耀，他知道，要想搞定眼前这个忍者大师，他得费一番功夫。  
”就这样?"Storm心情似乎很好。  
“当然不是，亲爱的。她很独特，任何金属探测器都无法感知到她。你可以携带她出入任何场所，包括白宫。”  
“我可以进去看看么？”  
“可以，趁你还有机会。明天她将降临在莫斯科，让世界目睹她的美丽与冷酷。”  
Storm走进仓室，Medea刚刚组合完成，工具还散落在工作台上。  
“你是不是早就在和Cobra Commander合作？”  
“当然，MCS和Madea就像孪生姐妹，美丽，迷人，残酷。”Ryan此时离Storm很近，近到只要Storm一抬头就可以碰到Ryan。  
Storm自然地看着Ryan，在旁人看来这是一对情人，而Storm悄悄伸手在Madea底部上刻了一个“R”，在MCS的影响下，Storm的心里只想着一个人。  
Storm静静的看着Madea被运走，Ryan却看出他心不在焉。  
“不想和我去巴西?”  
"MCS是不是和Madea一样？”  
“你不是在想这个，你这样的表情，说明你想的事与爱情有关。”  
“……”  
“我说对了。看你的表情，就像恋爱的高中生一样。你一定没上过高中，真幸运。”  
"你好像很肯定你的看法。“  
”我做军火生意很多年，你们这样的人我见过不少。你们都有一个特点，那就被人提到你们耿耿于怀的字眼时，你们就会不自觉地警觉起来。“Ryan拉近了他们的距离。  
”继续。“  
”……背叛，兄弟，误解，岚影以及——Snake Eyes。“在Ryan想要进一步接近Storm时，被Storm推开。  
”你放不下他，但你不敢承认。“  
”不，我敢。“

爆炸进行的很顺利。  
各大媒体争相报道这一新闻：  
”……因为爆炸的地点是公众场合，俄官方猜想是民间恐怖分子的武装袭击……“  
”……灰色的烟雾笼罩整个莫斯科……“  
”……死亡人数还在上升……"

Duke关掉窗口，对Beaker说：”怎么样"  
“炸弹的形状已经还原，正在分析成分，目前没有发现任何金属成分。”  
“还有什么发现？"  
"有人在炸弹底部刻了这个标志，显然他们内部有鬼。这可不是个打广告的机会。”  
“图像放大，搜索R为标志的军火集团。”

这时Snake走来，他向Duke打招呼。Duke回应后，拿着电子屏问他有什么看法。Snake犹豫了一下，在屏幕上写下一个名字：Storm Shadow。  
Duke看看屏幕，再看看Snake，有些疑惑，Snake可从来不会犹豫。  
这时Beaker传来消息，“Hey，Duke。一共有二十四家，有能力生产这种炸弹的只有三家。”  
“所以我们要一家一家的查喽？”Flint说道。  
“只有你才会有这么蠢的想法。”Jaye翻了一个白眼说道。  
“正好我有休假，可以问问Anna。有人跟我走么？”Duke看着众人一副“你走好”的表情，“Sna-ke，你和我走，就这么定了。”

Duke家中  
“Snake，你最近有些不对劲。”  
“……”  
“自从你给我看了Storm Shadow的名字以后，你们……”Duke的眉毛揪成一团等他回答。  
”……“  
”我猜对了？伙计，你这两天的表现和我当年一样。“  
”？“  
”在我知道Anna还活着的时候，那时她和Cobra Commander一起。当时我只有一个念头，就是这次我绝不放手。不管她过去怎样，她做过什么事，我都不在乎。只要她还好好在我身边，我就很开心。”  
Snake低头不语，他看着Duke在于Anna说些什么，然后Duke吻了吻Anna的脸颊，转身对Sn-ake说：“三年。”  
“？”  
“纳米虫对她的影响很厉害，我们还可以在一起三年。”

“Guys，有结果了，是R氏干的。他正在与Cobra合作。“  
”OK，我们回基地。“

之后就有了机场那一幕。

梵蒂冈  
Storm走进教堂，此时Joes也开始行动。  
却不知道，他们都在走向一个陷阱。  
四

Storm忽然停住脚步，院中的白鸽伴着钟声飞起，此时的Storm白色的身影在飞起的白鸽中若隐若现。他仿佛不是那个冷血无情的Storm Shadow，而是个迷失的路人，他看向远处，在飞鸟的后面，是Snake漆黑的身影。  
最后一声钟鸣结束了。  
Snake和Storm的刀撞在一起又迅速分开，刀刃碰撞发出清脆的响声，两个人迅捷的身影从上面看下去就像太极中的八卦图，相即相离的黑白两色。  
Joes和Neo-Vipers也在对战，爆炸的声音，子弹落地的声音，……这一切都打破了本属于教堂的安静与祥和。  
与每一次交手的结果一样，Storm依然输给了Snake。看着全军覆没的Neo-Vipers，Storm除了投降别无选择。Cobra Commander在地球的另一端看着被层层包围的Storm，并不生气，而是在电脑内输入命令：Sleep。屏幕中的Storm即将倒下，却被一双手接住，一双被黑色的盔甲所包裹着的手，这双手的主人可想而知。Cobra Commander在面具后发出叹息：“Snak-e Eyes……”  
不过没有关系，他越是无法控制他对Storm的感情，Cobra的计划就进行的越顺利。

G.I.Jeos总部  
Beaker在各种科学仪器前跑来跑去，并不停地发出叹息：”太神奇了！不含金属元素的炸弹，Cobra想带它出入任何场所都易如反掌。指数很活跃……Duke！你们带回炸弹时它被激活了么？“  
”不知道。不过我们时间掌握得很好，应该没有激活。有什么不对么？“  
”从理论上讲，它已经被激活了，但是无法爆炸。“  
”你的意思是Cobra的脑子出问题了，弄了一颗哑弹？“Flint的嘴永远那么欠。  
”不对，Cobra不会犯低级错误。“Jaye走上前来。  
他想不明白，从俄罗斯到梵蒂冈，跟没有一点关系。他想挑拨美国和俄罗斯的关系？那为什么选择炸一个民间商场？而且Cobra和宗教一点关系都没有……

Snake从头到尾都在看着Storm，他不由自主。Storm仿佛一块神奇的磁铁，吸引着他的目光，他的心思，吸引着，他的一切。他想起了Duke的一句话：”把爱情这种复杂的东西藏在心里你会发疯的，即使你是个忍术大师。“  
Snake一直认为他在做对的事情，热爱自己的国家，坚守正义的阵地，忠于选择的信仰。  
可这一次，他看着如酣睡的婴儿般的Storm，他疑惑了。  
他是否在做对的事？

”你的意思是Cobra还有别的目的？“Beaker问Duke。  
”没错。也许，我们应该晚点再移交Storm Shadow到华盛顿。Beaker，你检查过他了么？“  
”还没有，不过他看上去很正常，就像睡着了一样。“  
“检查他一下，我去做报告。”  
“OK”  
Beaker走到Snake身边，说：“你有空么？或者你能不能留下来？”  
“……”  
“我没有别的意思，也许我需要你把他抬起来，我的机械臂有两个坏了……”  
Snake点头表示“没问题”。  
在Beaker将各种仪器接到Storm身上时，他活动活动肩膀对Snake说：“现在我们等着就行了。”  
Snake似乎对“我们”这个词很疑惑。  
“你们以前是兄弟对么？”  
点头。  
“It*s funny.你……”Beaker的话没有说完，电脑显示有结果了。“让我来看看……血样分析为：Storm Shadow，男性Omega……”Beaker有些被吓到了，他不知道，也没想到，Storm Sha-dow是Omega。他是个Bate，无法感知Alpha和Omega的信息素。  
不过Snake很镇静，Beaker就继续看着电脑：”脑部扫描有异常……“将图像放大，Beaker清楚地看到Storm脑中的东西。他给Anna做过手术，他很清楚，这是纳米虫的升级版，甚至无法摘除。  
Snake的心狠狠的颤了一下，同时，他也明白自己该做出选择。

Duke看到Beaker的信息第一个赶来，随后Flint和Jaye也赶到。  
听了Beaker的结果后，Flint最先发表意见：“那事情就好办了，帮我们的人是Storm Shado-w，说明他和Cobra合作是被迫的。我们只要叫醒他，也许他会帮我们。”  
“Flint，计划很好，可惜没用。”Beaker反驳。  
“Why？”  
“首先，他没有理由帮我们；其次，他被注射了某种比纳米虫更先进的东西，他的意识恐怕已经不受他控制了。”  
“我们不能关掉它？或者……让它暂停一会儿？”  
“Unfortunately，不能。”  
“那我们怎么办？”Flint没办法了。  
“唤醒他。”Duke说。  
“And？”Flint听不懂。  
“让Snake和他谈。”Jaye说。  
“你有把握他们不会打起来?”  
”我有。“Beaker说，”Storm Shadow被注射的东西可以检测到他的情绪波动，他必须尽量保持情绪稳定，否则这个东西会发出强劲的电流。“  
Snake点头表示赞成。  
“Wake him up”

Snake和Storm在一个封闭的房间里，Beaker，Duke，Jaye还有Flint盯着监视器观察着他们的一举一动。为了保险，这个房间屏蔽一切电磁波。  
Snake看着躺在床上Storm。黑色的头发柔顺的贴在额前；眼睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀在颤动，好像下一秒就要睁开眼；嘴唇没有血色，脸色很糟糕。他不知道Storm再杀掉那些士兵时是怎样的心情，从前他认为Storm是冷血的，但现在不是。他曾认为Storm是无情残忍的杀手，可在一切争相大白后，他发现自己根本不了解眼前的人。可他已经做出决定，他会用余生来了解眼前的人，弥补自己的过错。  
在Snake乱想的时候，Storm睁开了眼。他眨了眨眼，适应了光线。他感觉到Snake的存在，环视一圈，坐起身来。任何Omega和Alpha离得这么近都会有压迫感，但是Storm没有。

Storm看着Snake漆黑的面具，就像看着Cobra Commander的一样。他很清楚，自己身上将发生什么。他不想隐瞒自己的目光，但他要知道Snake是否想的和他一样。Snake感觉到身边信息素的变化，他看着Storm的眼睛，他知道就是现在。在Joes兴奋的看着监视器显示器时，他们眼前一乱，剩下的就只有”丢失信号“的字样。Beaker摊开手表示对此无能为力，众人只好散开，各忙各的。

房间里一片漆黑，只有Snake的和Storm中间一盏荧光灯亮着。仿佛象征着他们的关系，黑暗中的微光，艰难地亮着。谁也不知道会亮到什么时候，但是只要现在还亮着，还可以照亮Storm的脸庞，Snake就觉得心满意足。Storm先打破沉默：”你不打算把这蠢东西摘下来？“Sna-ke看着Storm的眼睛，亮晶晶的，没有以前的愤怒与杀戮，像个孩子。他抬起手，摘下面具，动作很慢，Storm忍不住屏住了呼吸。Storm看着眼前的人，棕色的头发，有些卷；刀削一般的骨骼，没有小时候的稚嫩；像大海一样的双眼，安静的注视着他。  
他永远忘不了这个眼神，好像他了解你，明白你的感受，让你愿意放弃一切更他走。  
Storm伸出手轻轻触碰Snake的脸颊，从眼睛到下颚，不放过任何一处皮肤，好像要把这张脸永远记住。他的动作像羽毛扫过Snake的脸，他有些想笑，被Storm发现：”笑出来。“  
Snake露出一个微笑，很迷人，像早晨的阳光一样让人安心。他俯身吻上Storm的额头，划过鼻梁，划过双眼，终于落到Storm的唇瓣上。他小心翼翼，好像在吻一朵绽开的花朵，Storm配合的张开嘴，让Snake的舌头扫过口腔的每一寸，Storm忘记一切东西，沉醉在这个吻里。他在想，也许，他应该庆幸自己是个Omega。

五

Zartan是绝佳的伪装者，也是个很好的老师。

Storm急切地渴望更多的力量，无论是怎样艰难的训练Storm总能完美地完成。他从未让Zartan失望过，他将成为Zartan所期待的，冷血的，强大的武士。一切都顺利成章的进行，Stor-m将成为Cobra锋利的刀刃，这个想法Zartan坚信不疑。  
知道Storm第一次热潮期来临。

Storm清楚地记得，那是个夏天。  
“动作再快些，Storm！”  
Zartan看着眼前的少年，已经摆脱了幼童的稚气，成为挺拔的少年。Storm的眼神像冰雪一样清冷，没有感情，也没有一点杀戮的血色。Storm很出色，但他还缺少经验，不能算是一个正真的杀手。他正在想Storm的第一个任务：一个Alpha。Alpha往往拥有更强壮的身体，更快的速度，这对Storm来说是一次很好的历练。  
当Zartan第二天打开Storm的房门的时候，他闻到一种气味，他有些怀疑，但并不肯定。他来得稍早些，Storm应该还睡觉。Zartan本能的寻找气味的来源，越靠近Storm的卧室，气味就越浓，Zartan的心跳得越快。他终于走到Storm床前时，他彻底心凉了。此时正在酣睡的Stor-m根本不知道他的身体发生着怎样的变化……  
Storm感觉到有人靠近，多年的训练让他警觉地睁开眼。看到是Zartan他松了口气，“有事么？”  
“……”Zartan没有说话，转身出门。  
Storm天真的以为自己犯了什么错，迅速收拾好找到Zartan。  
“我什么时候出发？”Storm对他的第一个任务十分期待。Storm的Omega器官尚未完全发育，Omega的气味很纯正，但是时有时没有。  
Zartan有些怀疑自己的判断，而且，很少有Omega有这样强壮的身体，说：“带好你的东西，坐9:00的火车去芝加哥，你的目标有一单生意要谈。”  
Storm兴奋的去准备，却不知道他正在奔向无尽的黑暗……

这一路上都很顺利，这是他第一次离开道场，对于外面的一切都感到新奇。他将情绪控制得很好，他不想将第一次任务搞砸。  
到达旅馆，换掉便装，带上需要的东西，让自己尽可能看起来像是某个企业老板的助理。系上最后一颗衬衫纽扣，他感觉小腹有些痛。他没有在意，认为不过只是身体有些不适，不会影响他的行动。  
在二十分钟后他就不这样想了。  
在这之前一切都很好。  
从他用借来的通行证（虽然它的主人死了）到成功地和目标坐上同一台电梯，他动作干净迅速，丝毫没有新手的样子。  
在他和目标打起来时，他感觉到前所未有的压迫感。这个人很难缠，但不至于强到让他恐惧的地步，而且，Storm感觉到腹部的刺痛越来越剧烈。这种状态让Storm处于劣势，他感到头晕，甚至看不清对方的动作。  
电梯处于紧急暂停状态，在Storm最后的意识中，除了男人向他挥来的拳，只剩下不断循环单调刺耳的警铃。

当他再次醒来时，他在一个类似废弃工厂的地方，双手被铐在一把椅子后面。对面是自己的目标，两边站着几个人，他数了一下一共有五个。  
“谁派你来的?"那人发问。  
”……“Storm刚想动弹被一支枪顶上脑袋。  
”你听得懂英语么？”  
“能。”Storm听到了保险打开的声音。  
”回答我的问题。“  
”不知道。“Storm正在计划逃跑路线。  
“我没有别的意思，只是想知道是那个白痴派了一个发育未全的Omega来袭击我。”看着Stor-m疑惑的表情，那人露出了一个很恶心的笑脸。“你可以不说，这里一共有六个Alpha。等我们挨个chao fan你时，你就不会这么嘴硬了。”  
Storm根本不知道他们在说些什么，从他们的表情上看，自己不会好过。  
“Hey，Look at his face.He have fucking no idea about this!"举枪的那个人说。  
他们更加兴奋，信息素的味道充满了Storm的鼻腔，他感到恶心。  
在一群人用另一种语言讨论时，他身后举枪的人说：”他们在讨论该用什么方法来折磨你。“  
几分钟后，他的目标走过来，开始解他的衣服。手抚上他的皮肤，极具色情的挑逗。Storm感觉到一股热流窜上来，他加快了解手铐的速度。终于在男人将要解开皮带时，Storm打开了手铐。  
他打起精神，抑制住浑身的酸软，一脚踢开眼前的男人，夺过身后人的枪。六声枪响，弹无虚发。之后Storm倒在地上，看了看手表，还有五分钟，Zartan会找到他的位置。

接下来的事情可想而知，Storm在这种情况下度过了热潮期。热潮期中他要不断地服用抑制剂，但有时热液还是会在早晨沾满他的双腿。他不肯放弃训练——如果在两小时的训练后就昏上一天也叫训练的话，Zartan无法说服他，Storm的眼中有燃起的怒火，他不知道在向什么发怒，但是愤怒使他拥有顽强的意志。

Zartan记得Storm拒绝休息的理由：”岚影之钢不会断。“  
直到Zartan死在Storm的刀下时，他也不会忘记Storm的眼神，像盛怒的死神，让人战栗。

回到现实，Storm看着Snake，眼中的悲伤有如黑色的风暴在形成。

3.2.1.0.

第一声爆炸响起时，所有的Jeos都向Snake所在的房间跑去。  
Storm看到Snake向他扑来并在第一时间将他压在身下，爆炸的热浪将他们推出好远，Storm看到的最后影像是Snake眼中静谧的湛蓝。

Storm醒来后发现自己躺在床上，Snake站在床边看着他。  
”你应该杀了我。“  
”不。”  
Storm惊奇地看着Snake：“你能……”  
“爆炸的事还在调查，我们有的是时间。”Snake的声音出奇的好听，略带沙哑，还有些低沉。  
“你不能让感情左右你的行为。”  
“那你在德国监狱外面就已经死了。”  
一阵沉默。  
“现在，继续你想做的事。”  
“我想问你一个问题。”  
”好。“  
”你脸上的痣呢？“  
”就这样？我们终于有机会安安静静的在一起，你就想问我这个？“  
”不是。“Storm害怕，害怕面对自己的感情。Ryan是对的，他没有勇气。

他们看着彼此的眼睛，他们想着同一件事，即使不说出口。  
他们感同身受，  
为此争斗，为此平息；  
为此背叛，为此联手；  
为此争取，为此放手……

Storm看着Snake眼中熊熊燃烧的欲望之火，火焰烧光了他胆怯：“Kiss me.”  
Snake吻上Storm的嘴唇，他们等这一刻等的太久。Snake吮吸Storm的唇瓣，好像那里有他的生命之源。然后滑向Storm的锁骨，Snake灵活的解开纽扣，Storm露出胸前的大片皮肤。Snake小心的吻着Storm的胸膛，那里的有自己留下的伤疤。他那一刀，不仅是刺在Storm的身上，

五

究竟什么时候会选择踏上一条与过去截然相反的路呢？  
是一念之间还是万世之后？

Snake仿佛回到了道场，而Hard Master就坐在他眼前。  
Snake跪在Hard Master身边，就像小时候做错事一样。  
“Snake，you are strong.”Hard Master示意Snake起身，“你做得很对，你不该被死亡蒙蔽双眼。但你终于做出了正确的选择，你心的选择。”  
Snake摇头，不敢正视Hard Master的眼睛。  
“我说你很坚强，你的勇气却远远不及你的对手——Storm Shadow。他所经历的苦难……”Ha-rd Master叹了一口气“他只是迷失了方向，需要有人去指导他，带他走上正轨。Snake，我当初选择你是希望你作为他的伴侣。有黑暗的地方就一定有光明，你们注定是要在一起的，不是我的安排，你们命运纠缠……”  
看着Snake逐渐明亮的表情，Hard Master继续说道：“那是一种可怕的责任，Snake。有无数的人选择了它却又极力逃脱，它是一种自由，也是一种禁锢；这要看你做出怎样的选择。它是一种心的语言，说出口来和不说出口来完全不一样。这是你们命中注定的缘与孽。去吧，Snake，做出你心的选择。”  
……

But，you never know what comes for you.

Storm感觉浑身酸痛，但他的心前所未有的轻松。  
但当他看到坐在眼前的人时，他感觉自己被推入了一个深不可测的冰渊。  
坐在他眼前的人他再熟悉不过——Zartan  
“Surprise.让我看看你的表情——”Zratan扳起Storm的脸，Storm的脸上是火焰般蔓延的绝望与伤痛，“不够，不够我想要的那个表情。没关系，我们不久后出发，事情成功后，就会看到Cobra Commander死前的表情了。不用担心，我会摘下他的面具。”

Storm被留在房间里，他感到那种寒冷再一次席卷他的身体。  
在他看着Hard Master远去的背影时，他在想：Snake Eyes永远都别想赢。  
在他从慌乱的道场中落荒而逃时，他在想：Snake Eyes会把秘密说出去的。  
在他坠入寒冷的北极冰渊时，他在想：Snake Eyes永远不会明白。  
……  
现在，Storm痛苦的想：为什么我每个落荒而逃的时候想的人都是你？  
他可以背叛一切义无返顾的走向没有归途的黑暗  
他可以放弃一切将未来寄托给他唯一在意的人  
命运却收下报酬，给他以无数的罪名  
无论是怎样的罪名他都一一收下  
即使万劫不复，即使罪孽焚城  
他一直在黑夜中奔跑，却不畏惧黑暗  
因为他知道，只有在黑暗中才有Snake的影子

现在所有的痛苦在Storm的心上生根发芽，长成一株盘踞在他心上的植物，它开出了一朵美丽的花朵，它有一个全新的名字——死亡。

与此同时，Duke的耳边只有混乱的声音—：”3——2——1——Clear！“  
”Again！Aiagin！“  
Snake躺在一片废墟中，伤口已经包扎，但还有鲜血渗出来。这个从未倒下的坚强忍者，现在躺在地上面如死灰。  
”Hey，Duke。将军要求和你通话。“Beaker说。  
Duke接过耳机:"将军，爆炸发生的很突然。我们没有……”  
“Duke，我不想谈这个。在你领导G.I.Joes的期间，你和你的士兵在战场上的表现都非常完美。”  
“Thanks，sir."  
"但你决定延迟押送Storm Shadow的做法很不明智，而且上面认为这和你与Anna的感情有关系。我们绝定暂停你的职务，新的官员在三小时后到岗。”  
“我明白了，将军。”  
Duke摘掉耳机，Joes看着他，显然他们听到了刚才的对话。  
“Duke……”Beaker第一个说话，却被Duke打断：“我知道你想说什么，Beaker。和你们在一起是我的荣幸。”  
“Duke，我只是想说我追踪了刚才的路线。不是从国防部发出来的加密路线，是从Cobra哪里发出来的。”  
Duke看看周围Jeos的表情：“就我一个人不知道？”  
Flint补充：“还有Snake！”  
“Okey，Snake的伤怎么样？”Duke问守在Snake身边的Jaye。  
”肩部有穿透伤，正在进行修复，半个小时后完成。“  
”很好，Beaker继续说。“  
”这个信号好像在故意暴露Cobra的位置。“  
"说不定是Storm。”Flint说。  
“不太可能，刚才Firefly带走他的架势就像捉拿逃犯一样。”Jaye反驳。  
“不管怎样我们先到Cobra的总部事情就好办了。Flint，Jaye先带一队人走，等Snake醒后我们再去找你们。“Duke说。  
“我打断一下。”Beaker说，“我在反向研究Medea的基础上发现Storm被植入的纳米虫不是一次性的。”  
“什么意思？”Flint问道。  
“很简单，Storm植入的纳米虫的材料与Medea是一样的，而且可以回应我发出的电磁波。”  
“这能说明什么？”  
“这能说明Storm现在就像一颗随时会爆炸的炸弹，而且威力相当于战略核导弹。”Beaker的话倒像是一颗炸弹，Jeos的脸色迅速变得煞白。  
“你能追踪到他么？”  
“四十七分钟前他处于静止状态，就在Flint打断我时他似乎在向华盛顿方向飞去。”  
“不是似乎是肯定。”Duke说道，“莫斯科的爆炸是在转移我们的注意力，梵蒂冈是诱饵，如果我们按照正常流程Storm Shadow现在正在飞往华盛顿的路上。”  
“那Firefly就没有必要劫走Storm Shadow。”Flint说。  
“他在激活炸弹，而且刚才的信号也可能是他发的。”Beaker说道。  
“那这样说，Cobra可能起内讧了。”Jaye说道。  
“现在，等Snake醒来我们就能行动了。”Duke说道。

六

Snake醒来时正躺在Jeo的病房里，没有戴面具。他努力回想爆炸时的情景，他想到了Stor-m，像疾风一样的冲出房间。Duke看着向他跑过来的Snake，Snake的表情看起来十分紧张，好像Duke手中拿着的不是钢笔，而是一颗拉开环的手雷。  
”Snake，很高兴你醒了，不过你没事吧？“Duke问。  
“你应该这样说：‘Snake你放心吧，Storm Shadow只是被Firefly抢走了，一点儿伤都没有。’”Flint在一旁捣乱。  
“？”Snake露出疑惑的表情，下一秒便揪着Flint的领子好像在说：“你给我解释清楚，要不然我要你好看！”  
“Beaker，告诉Snake我们的计划。”Duke在一边给Flint解困。  
在Beaker开始解说后，Snake才肯放开Flint。就在Flint本想松一口气的时候，一把飞刀从他的耳边飞过，Flint又被迫倒吸了一口气。据Jaye回忆，Flint当时咳得和肺癌晚期差不多。  
Snake听了Beaker的解说和Duke的计划，唯一让他担心的只有Storm脑中的炸弹。  
Duke说道：“现在我们的人已经锁定了Cobra Commander的基地，上面要求留活口，我打算让Flint和Jaye去逮捕Cobra Commander，你和我去找Storm Shadow。怎么样？”  
Snake还未做出反应，Beaker就喊道：“Duke！Storm Shadow的炸弹开始计时了！我们还有四十分钟！”  
“Duke，你没法和Snake一起走，能赶上Storm的飞行器只能坐一个人。”Jaye说道。  
“不能用别的么？”  
“其他的无法在四分钟内赶上。”  
“好吧。Snake你一个人没问题吧？”  
Snake表示没问题，Jeos在Duke一声令下后开始行动。  
”Hey，Snake。“Beaker拦住他说：”你找到Storm Shadow后把这个从颈部注射进去，可以使炸弹暂时停止。等你们回来我在用别的办法拆除。“  
Snake接下针剂，戴上头盔向飞行器跑去。

与此同时，Firefly得意的坐在Storm身边，”现在，你还想着Snake Eyes？你对我说过的话比Snake Eyes说过的话还少。不过不重要了，你现在是我的。”  
突然飞机的窗户被子弹打穿，飞机里所有的东西都从破碎的窗口飞去，Firefly举起枪对准S to-rm的头，等着Snake的到来。  
不出所料，Snake从窗户里进来，在颠簸的飞机里这位忍术大师纹丝未动。  
Firefly的笑让他脸上的伤疤更加狰狞：“Snake Eyes.”  
Snake感觉到了，Storm身上的味道消失了。他看着Firefly胜券在握嘲笑自己的样子，以及St-orm脸上近乎绝望的表情，他慢慢的放下了手中的枪。他身上黑色的盔甲里包裹着蓄势待发的强壮的身体，他身上的每一个细胞都在绷紧，仿佛下一秒他就要变成黑豹扑向猎物。  
“我迫不及待想看到这一幕——Storm Shadow，kill Snake Eyes.”  
Storm无法抗拒这个命令，现在哪怕有一点点的电流从他的脑中穿过，都会加速倒计时。他拿起刀，像以前的每一次决斗一样，向Snake冲去。  
Snake不会下杀手，只是一味的躲避，很快Storm便在Snake身上留下了几处伤。每一个伤口都深可见骨，就在Storm发动下一次攻击时，Snake将提前准备好的麻醉剂注射到Storm体内。  
然而Storm没有像预期的一样的倒下，手上的动作一刻都没有停留向Snake砍去。Snake顺势扼住Storm的手腕，Storm的表情好像在说：“Kill me.”  
“MCS在纳米虫的基础上实现了进步，它们会形成屏障保护被植入者的精神清醒。”Firefly说道，“你的时间不多了。”

倒计时：十分钟

Snake不管Storm的越嵌越深，将Beaker的针剂注入Storm体内，Storm这次终于松开了手上的动作。  
“不管你……”Firefly的话未说完，他胸前心脏的位置已经被钉入了一把刀。他难以置信的低头看着胸前的刀，Storm还保持着挥刀的姿势，下一秒，他已经倒在地上，他的眼睛再也无法闭上了。  
Storm背对着Snake，飞机内强烈的风吹起他的头发，午后的阳光为他镀上一层金边，此时的Storm如战神一般。Snake勉强站起身来，从后面拥住Storm，他身上的鲜血沾到Storm白色的衣服上，仿佛朵朵绽开的鲜花。他们从来没有像现在这样感到平静，仿佛圣战后的神袛一般，在经历劫难后走向和平。  
终于，Storm转过身来，看着Snake。Snake摘下面具，他也静静地看着Storm。时间仿佛在为他们放慢了脚步，Storm的眼神中有汹涌的黑色波浪好像要淹没Snake在他眼中的倒影，他开口说道：“这并不能阻止爆炸。”  
“？！”  
“MCS与我的每一条神经相连，只要我还活着，就无法阻止它。”  
Storm看着Snake的目光一变，迅速向破碎的窗口跑去。Snake想阻拦Storm的动作，却只捉住Storm的一只手臂。Snake不知道是用尽了力气还是另有原因，向来不受情绪影响的他已经红了眼眶。Snake的伤口裂开，红色的血顺着他的手臂流到Storm手臂上。  
“Let me go.”Storm说，他的声音坚定好像什么也没有发生，什么也不会发生。  
Snake加大了力道，重伤的身体却让他无法将Storm拽上来。  
Storm突然用力向上，拔出Snake背上的Blade of Justice，砍断被Snake抓着的手臂。  
一切都像是慢动作一样，Snake看着下坠的Storm将Blade of Justice插入心脏，Storm身上迸出的鲜血，可他无能为力。

用我的余生与你相拥，哪怕只有七分钟。

Snake看着Storm坠入水中，激起一朵白色的浪花。  
就像从前Storm坠入冰渊时一样，他张了张嘴，始终未有说出来那句话。  
Snake拥紧怀中的手臂，这一次，他没有放手。  
所有关于Storm的记忆如潮水般袭来：  
生气的Storm，伤心的Storm  
战斗中的Storm，坠入梦境的Storm  
他所记得的Storm……  
Snake闭上双眼时，眼角滑出一滴泪  
亮晶晶的，就像Storm的眼睛一样

Storm是岚影最有潜力的继承者  
Storm是准备与全世界作对的罪犯  
Storm是冷血无情的背叛者  
……  
Storm也是Snake的对手，兄弟……  
是Snake Eyes无法忘记的爱人

尾声

很久以后，Snake来到Storm的墓前。  
他想起从前在Duke家看过的一部电影，旁白这样说：  
“缘分未尽，我会回来。回来找你，爱你，娶你，然后挺起胸膛继续生活。”  
Snake低头吻了吻墓碑  
他知道，Storm再也不会被禁锢，伤害或迷失，他将活在他的完美世界里。  
Snake会走完剩下的路，带着希望，带着他从未说出口的爱。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇同人，当初写得很用心甚至打了手稿。  
> 这里的错字就请让它错下去，毕竟也算给我一个提示。  
> 算是迈入写手这个大坑的第一步，没想到一坑就是这么多年。  
> 也算奠定了我悲情写手的人设。  
> 不知道我什么时候会不再写作，但总有一天会被生活挤压得再也没有写作的时间。  
> 欧美圈试水，不知道什么时候能再回去。


End file.
